Drabbles -again-
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: Drabbles de todo tipo y género... Multipairing. Muchos personajes para nombrar.
1. Libertad

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

\- Llegó otra carta proveniente del Reino Unido, señor...

El muchacho que había perdido el juego para entregar aquella misiva con sus compañeros había entrado al salón donde se hallaba el rubio escribiendo y revisando algunos documentos que su superior le había dejado...

Ser una nación era difícil, ser independiente aún más...

Levantó la mirada al oír la mención de aquel país y sus gestos se endurecieron. El joven soldado tembló cuando vio al de ojos azules con un rostro al que sólo observo antes en el campo de batalla.

\- Déjalas con el resto -lo dijo entre dientes a la par que reanudará su trabajo.

El humano suspiró, miró la carta con el sello del país europeo dibujado en la cera que sellaba el sobre y, sin pedir una confirmación de la orden, la lanzó a la chimenea. Sabía que era mejor acabar con eso lo más antes posible…

¿Qué podía decir? Simplemente desde esa última batalla contra Inglaterra, no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

Salió rápido de la habitación y cerró la puerta para luego ir corriendo a reunirse con sus compañeros. La carta le había sido dada y lo mejor era dejarle un poco de espacio...

¿No podía dejarlo en paz? Empujó los papeles con rabia haciendo que estos cayeron de la mesa. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la chimenea para observar al papel arrojado al fuego y darse cuenta que el sobre no se había quemado del todo y aún podía ver el remitente en una perfecta caligrafía.

"To: Alfred F. Jones"

Sintió un pinchazo fuerte en el pecho. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo personal usando sus nombres?

"From: Arthur Kirkland"

Fue por la varilla y atizó la leña esperando que pronto se esfumara. Se quedó observando el fuego concentrándose en cómo aquella pieza de papel se encendía.

\- Me imaginaba que harías esto.

Se giró rápido al oír la voz a sus espaldas, topándose con unos ojos violetas que lo miraban impasibles. Miró el uniforme que portaba el rubio y suspiró... era un hecho de que venía en nombre de la Corona Británica.

\- ¿A que has venido? -escupió las palabras a medida que su semblante cambiaba a uno más agresivo.

El menor metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una carta exactamente igual a la que hace unos minutos se había vuelto cenizas.

\- Él quería que la leyeras -se acercó lentamente y le ofreció el escrito- Deberías hacerlo, América.

Alfred vaciló observando el sobre y las violetas frente a él repetidas veces, su mente era un revoltijo y la única opción posible en su cabeza fue la que tomó: golpear la mano contraria haciendo que el papel cayera a una distancia bastante considerable de los dos.

Canadá sonrió débilmente, Estados Unidos era tan predecible... sacó un sobre más de su bolsillo y volvió a ofrecérselo, manteniéndose tranquilo. No había sido fácil para ninguno de esos dos...

\- Alfred, léela. ¿Crees que a Arthur no le ha costado hacerlo?

\- ¿Y crees que a mí no? -lo miró con rabia. Canadá no estaba de su lado.- Se supone que eres mi hermano y lo eliges a él...

\- No eres la víctima y mucho menos el victimario -Alzó la voz haciendo callar al mayor- ¿Crees que, si no fuera importante, se tomaría tantas molestias conociendo lo que haces con todo lo que viene de parte de él?

La nación independiente arrancó la misiva de las manos de la colonia británica, abrió el sobre sin ningún tipo de cuidado y sacó la pieza escrita de papel. La desdobló y leyó cada palabra con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"No podía ser cierto..."

\- Está listo... -Matthew se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a la puerta.- Felicitaciones, serás completamente libre, Estados Unidos de América.

Sintió el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse como algo lejano... su mente estaba concentrada en el texto escrito con el puño y letra de su ex tutor.

Seria completamente libre una vez que ese Tratado se firmara, aquel del que hablaba el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda... Por fin alcanzaría por completo su ansiada libertad pero...

¿Estaba preparado para romper definitivamente el último lazo que lo ataba a Arthur?

Un sabor amargo se impregnó en su boca, arrugó la hoja y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Sea lo que sea que fuera a pasar de ahora en adelante, estaba preparado para aceptarlo...


	2. Volviendo a la soledad

Cómo cuando reciclas el starter de un rol que no pudo ser (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

Aún no asimilaba lo que había pasado a pesar de haber transcurrido ya varias semanas luego del referéndum. Era demasiado idílico para considerarse un hecho tangible...

Sabía que si quería avanzar, este era el camino. Se lo había repetido a sí mismo durante mucho tiempo y su gente, con los años, había hecho eco a los pensamientos que en él eran cada vez más constantes...

El problema era que, simplemente, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como haber ganado en votación la salida definitiva del bloque económico que frenaba su crecimiento.

\- Brexit... - Murmuró mientras caminaba por las calles que, quiera reconocerlo o no, conocía bastante bien. Necesitaba llegar a cierta dirección antes de que su sentido común le obligase a dar media vuelta y regresar a su hogar.

¿Cuánto había aguantado por un "bien común"? ¿Cuántas oportunidades no había perdido por permanecer en esa bendita Unión? Vamos, era la mejor opción para él... pero le costaba hacerse la idea de volver a estar solo. Muchos lo habían acusado de "oportunista" o de tener la "cabeza caliente" y otros simplemente le habían pedido que recapacitara, que no era necesario volverse a aislar.

Había sido difícil, demasiado... pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. No había vuelta atrás.

Levantó la vista al llegar a la propiedad, respiró hondo y, con un paso bastante pesado, se dirigió a la entrada para depositar un par de golpes secos sobre la madera esperando que el dueño de casa le abriera. Se acomodó el saco para lucir como el perfecto caballero inglés que era, enderezó su postura mas no había forma de ocultar el semblante que traía. Sabía que no era un invitado esperado, pero tenía fe de que el francés estuviese en su hogar...

Oyó como el pestillo se destrababa y la puerta se abría, levantó la mirada para toparse con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con alguna emoción que no supo cómo interpretar.

\- Good Evening ¿Me dejarías pasar, France? -rió nervioso preguntándose si había sido una buena decisión el haber cruzado el Canal de la Mancha.

El mayor miró desencajado al visitante, trató de responder pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Solo atinó a hacerse a un lado en el umbral y estirar el brazo, en una clara invitación hacia el interior de su hogar. El británico pasó sin mediar alguna palabra más.

\- Ya conoces el lugar. –suspiró mientras avanzaba a un paso rápido- Desearía decir que "te sintieras como en casa" pero supongo que ambos tenemos en claro que eso es imposible…

Arthur no dijo nada, sabía por dónde iban hiladas aquellas palabras.

Tomó asiento en el sofá y no pasó mucho tiempo para ver al francés ingresar al salón con un par de copas, una botella y un rostro bastante serio, muy lejos de lo normal para el galo. Decidió no decir nada para iniciar la conversación.

Al enterarse del resultado, Francia quería –ahora más que nunca- moler a golpes al inglés. Nunca habían tenido una buena relación pero… no podía negar que eran amigos y bastante cercanos, a decir verdad.

Fue un golpe bajo el oír que dejaría la Unión ¿pero quién era él para reclamarle? Tenía sentimientos encontrados y ahora estaba ahí… en su sofá, con unas ojeras bastante notorias.

\- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu visita? –Se sentó colocando las copas en medio de la mesilla del salón.

\- Me gustaría saber también la respuesta –exhaló.

Las copas se llenaron con un vino tinto. No quería verlo borracho pero, dado el aspecto del inglés, el té sería un rotundo fracaso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, entonces? –tomó el licor en un pequeño sorbo. Hace pocos segundos el anglosajón había hecho lo mismo.

\- Te he dicho que no lo sé –suspiró y le dio otro trago al vino- Supongo que todo esto se ha dado demasiado rápido.

\- ¿"Supones"? –cerró los párpados intentando controlar la ira- Angleterre ¿Tanto extrañas volver a estar sólo?

Silencio. El menor no respondió más.

Francia se acomodó en su asiento y sacó una cajetilla y un encendedor. Se llevó uno de los cigarros a los labios y lo encendió.

\- Camel –sonrió mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás. Francia le extendió la caja- Thanks.

Tomó uno, sacó el zippo que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo encendió. Le dio una profunda calada para luego exhalar el humo lentamente.

\- Sabes bien que da igual las cosas que diga –lo dijo casi en un susurro- aunque tampoco es como si te debiese una explicación.

El galo rió.

\- No, no me la debes –No pensaba echarle en cara que no era su paño de lágrimas o algo por el estilo… - Ya estamos demasiado viejos para el circo que montamos ¿no es así?

\- Habla por ti, frog. –ambos rieron.- El que se dé esto no cambiará en nada las cosas entre nosotros.

\- Lo sé, pero no negaré que tenía alguna esperanza.

\- Sólo volvemos al mismo estado en el que nos encontrábamos antes del 73. –se incorporó en el asiento para terminar con el contenido en su copa y usar el cenicero.

\- Supongo que sí. –el galo lo imitó- Aunque, según he oído… las cosas en tu casa se pondrán bastante movidas.

El de ojos verdes chasqueó la lengua. Era un secreto a voces de la ambivalencia de la "independencia" en todo el Reino Unido… pero era un hecho de que el francés ya se había enterado de todo, mu seguramente, por boca del escocés.

\- ¿Debería sorprenderme que Scott ya haya hablado contigo al respecto? –Levantaba cada vez más la voz- ¿Y ahora qué? ¡¿Yo soy el malo de la película?!– Se sentía herido.

Arthur se levantó del sofá rápidamente dispuesto a ir por su saco y largarse de allí. ¿Cómo pudo imaginar que Francia lo oiría? Siempre había sido más cercano a Escocia que a él…

Se odió por haber llegado hasta allí.

Avanzó hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe, quería ir a casa lo más antes posible. Ahora más que nunca sabía que estaba solo, que no tenía amigos. Emprendió la salida pero se detuvo al sentir como tiraban de su brazo y terminaba cayendo sobre el pecho del rubio.

\- No estás solo. –Sentir el susurro en su oreja le produjo un escalofrío.

No dijo nada en respuesta. Algo dentro de él se movió y una calma producida por aquellas palabras lo invadió, algo que no pensó sentir... aunque, a fin de cuentas, era lo que desde un inicio había buscado, sólo que no pensaba admitirlo… ni a sí mismo.

Se liberó del agarre y salió apresuradamente maldiciendo por lo bajo por el estúpido sentimiento que tuvo.

Francia lo miraba desde el portal, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta hasta que la silueta del inglés desapareció del alcance de su vista.

Arthur nunca cambiaría ¿verdad? Sea como fuese… tampoco es que pudiese abandonarlo


End file.
